Due to the alarming number of law suits and complaint of both criminal and civil nature, lodged against police officers recently, nationwide, it has become imperative that means be provided to enable police personnel to authenticate the record as a mechanism of both protecting the police officer against fraudulent and/or misguided claims of persons of the public, and protecting the public simultaneously against excessive force and/or misguided and/or evidence collection errors, while concurrently providing indisputable court-admissible evidence of events that transpired during the performance of the police officer's on the job duties. While recording devices mounted within a police vehicle have served to be beneficial to some extent, it is impossible for such devices to follow a police officer distantly away from the recorder-mounting vehicle, into the woods, and/or around a corner, and/or into a dwelling, or the like. Too often, in the attempted performance of his duties, an officer does not have a back-up other officer present, and/or the two or more officers have momentarily become separated. When an officer alone is attacked or otherwise abused or threatened, too often it is the mere word of the officer(s) against the word(s) of one or more violators and/or perpetrator(s) of the law and/or order. Too often, officers in perfect and/or desired performace of their duties to protect the public and/or public interest, end up being maliciously and unjustly accused and often convicted, or at-least discouraged. Such undesired results cause good and honest policemen to shun their duties and/or to withdraw from public service as policemen. It is noteworthy that hesitation caused a policeman because of his reservation of being falsely accused, can and perhaps already has resulted in injury and/or death of police officers, that otherwise would not have occured if the officer had not been intimidated by such potential unjust attacks by perpetrators of the law.
Also with even the video or other tapes, such as aforenoted video camera recorded tapes, are devoid of use of accompanying proper procedure that might assure admission in court as admissible evidence, because of particular technicalities in the handling and/or potential tampering therewith after recording.